<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic of Up on the Rooftop by IAm_Johnlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937893">Podfic of Up on the Rooftop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked'>IAm_Johnlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Ballad Podfics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay Pilot, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could the rooftop scene in the unaired Sherlock pilot possibly mean?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Ballad Podfics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sing Me a Song</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic of Up on the Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926876">Up on the Rooftop</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can listen <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/90hfxpsnzgyooxo/Up_on_the_Rooftop/file">here</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>This is a short and sweet one- I'm right in the middle of finals week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>